


A Secret Holiday

by R13



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Khuzdul, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bilbo is So Done, Bottom!Bilbo, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, Erebor Reclaimed, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, King Thorin, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Bilbo, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rutting, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Size Difference, Smut, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Top!Thorin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que Thorin quería era un día en la cama con su esposo, libre de los problemas y las responsabilidades de la realeza. Hacer un falso día festivo parecía una gran idea por el momento - obtuvo su día a solas con Bilbo, quien no era uno de los más sabios. Pero los planes de Thorin raramente resultan como él los planea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secret Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785080) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor "airebellah" del fanfiction "A Secret Holiday"

Cuando Thorin despertó, gruñó y presionó su rostro aún más profundo contra la almohada. Podía sentir a Bilbo moverse en torno a su lado, una advertencia de que el hobbit estaba a punto de levantarse. Thorin no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Pasó su brazo por encima del hobbit, enviando a su pequeño esposo contra su pecho con un gruñido.

“Buenos días para ti también,” dijo Bilbo riendo, sonando demasiado feliz para una hora tan temprana.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual solamente permanecieron acostados juntos, lentamente inhalando y exhalando. Y entonces Bilbo comenzó a moverse impaciente.

“Ah, ¿Seré liberado pronto?” preguntó, volteando su mirada hacia su esposo.

El enano simplemente gruñó, apretando su agarre.

“Thorin,” dijo Bilbo lentamente, su tono lleno de amonestación. “Tenemos que levantarnos.”

Thorin se quejó incomprensible, colocando una pierna encima de las caderas de Bilbo para un mejor agarre.

“Eres un rey, te recuerdo,” continuó Bilbo.

“No lo he olvidado,” contestó Thorin, con su voz rasposa dormilona.

“Oh, ¡Ha hablado por lo menos!” exclamó Bilbo sarcásticamente.

“Silencio,” gruñó Thorin, poniéndose más cerca para mordisquear la oreja de su esposo. Eso tuvo el efecto deseado; Bilbo contuvo el aliento, fallando en lograr hacer otro chiste.

El silencio estaba haciendo dormir a Thorin; su mente lentamente fluía, sus brazos llenos de su cálido, suave esposo, cubierto de pieles sedosas, su cara hundida en la suave almohada.

Y entonces Bilbo habló.

“Thorin,” Gruñó “Casi no tenemos tiempo para el desayuno antes de la reunión del consejo, luego está el recorrido por las minas que hemos programado dos veces, y no olvides que tenemos dignatarios que nos visitan desde el Bosque Negro-“

“Como dijiste, soy el rey,” dijo Thorin, sus palabras gruesas y lentas en su boca. “Nadie se atreverá a decir algo”

“¡Pero ellos te necesitan, Thorin!” exclamó Bilbo, dándose la vuelta hasta toparse con el enano. “¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de reino? ¿Fíli? Eru sabe que es un buen muchacho, pero está difícilmente listo.”

“Es solo un día,” razonó Thorin con cansancio. “No necesitas ser tan dramático.”

“¿Dramático?” resopló Bilbo. “Solo hay uno aquí en esta cama con una predilección de drama, ¡y desde luego no soy yo!”

“No,” estuvo de acuerdo Thorin. “Quejarse por un simple pañuelo por semanas no es dramático.”

“Discúlpeme, Señor Enano, tengo que hacerle saber-“

Thorin convocó a toda su fuerza para empujarse hacia adelante, silenciando las quejas de Bilbo con un beso. “Tranquilo, ghivashel,” murmuró contra los labios del hobbit. “Disfrutemos esta mañana juntos.”

Thorin movió perezosamente sus labios contra los de su esposo, su mano se dirigió hasta la mejilla de Bilbo para acariciarla. Bilbo hacía pequeños ruidos, moviéndose más cerca para presionar la parte delantera de su cuerpo con la de Thorin.

“Sabes que no quiero nada más que pasar un día en la cama contigo,” dijo Bilbo mientras se separaba, suspirando. “Pero simplemente no podemos, tenemos deberes que atender.”

“Silencio,” interrumpió Thorin, cubriendo la boca de Bilbo con la suya. “No más habla.”

Thorin su empujó hacia arriba con su codo, sobre su estómago arriba de Bilbo. Era cuidadoso de no cargar demasiado su peso sobre su esposo, solo lo suficiente para presionar sus frentes juntos. Sus labios se movían lentamente, con cuidado contra los de Bilbo, su mano moviéndose para acariciar su oreja y cepillar su cabello rizado.

Bilbo suspiró, inclinando la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Thorin. Extendió su mano, pasando sus dedos a través de la espesa barba de Thorin y tirando de él. Thorin gruñó, mordiendo los labios del hobbit como una venganza fingida.

Bilbo se estaba alejando demasiado pronto, ganando un agravado suspiro por parte del enano.

“Thorin, los dos tenemos cosas que hacer,” recordó Bilbo tortuosamente.

“De hecho,” estuvo de acuerdo Thorin presionando sus caderas contra las de Bilbo sugestivamente. Sonrió triunfante mientras el hobbit se sonrojaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. “Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer - te a ti.”

“¡Y podemos hacer esas cosas está noche!” Bilbo se quedó sin aliento, terriblemente determinado. “Pero sólo después de que nuestros deberes con el reino hayan sido-“

“Todo ha sido programado para mañana,” prometió Thorin, dejando un rastro de besos desde los labios de Bilbo y bajando hasta su garganta, chupando y mordiendo la suave piel.

“¿E-en verdad?” tartamudeó Bilbo, luchando por mantener la postura. “¿Cómo lograste tal hazaña, mi Rey?”

El cuerpo de Thorin enrojeció gratamente ante el nombre; cuidadosamente dejaba un oscuro chupetón en la piel de su consorte, claramente no tomándose el tiempo para pensar una excusa.

“Hoy es un día festivo,” Thorin se encontró diciendo mientras liberaba la piel sensible de Bilbo.

“Oh, ¿En serio?” resopló Bilbo, incredulidad disminuyendo su creciente excitación. “¿Cómo es que nunca había oído hablar de esto?”

Thorin se detuvo, poniendo una muy practicada expresión “Ghivashel, te dije ayer durante el desayuno. ¿No estabas escuchando?”

La boca de Bilbo se abrió al instante para replicar, y Thorin tuvo cuidado de ocultar una sonrisa cuando la expresión del hobbit cayó. “Bueno, yo,” comenzó. “¡Tú sabes que es mejor que no me digas cosas durante la comida!”

Thorin ocultó su sonrisa en los rizos de Bilbo, sus labios rozando contra su oído mientras decía. “¿Entonces es mi culpa?”

“¡Sí!” Bilbo se quedó sin aliento, comenzando a moverse contra el enano. “Así que en verdad- ¿en verdad tenemos un día festivo?” preguntó, sonando desesperadamente difícil de creer.

Thorin hizo un ruido como repuesta, moviéndose por debajo de la sabana para tomar la cadera de Bilbo. “Es… día nâmruluzh*,” dijo, riéndose ante su propia broma. “Ahora déjame tenerte.”

La boca de Bilbo se abrió ante las palabras, su cuerpo moviéndose suave y flexible dócil debajo de Thorin. Con entusiasmo se dio la vuelta cuando el enano empujo sus caderas impaciente. Thorin gimió en voz alta mientras Bilbo se colocaba sobre sus codos y rodillas (en cuatro), piernas separadas inmediatamente mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

“Bueno, vamos, entonces,” dijo Bilbo, sus ojos color avellana oscuros. “Tómame.”

“Eres una cosa traviesa,” gruñó Thorin con aprecio, tomando un momento para admirar la parte trasera rechoncha de su esposo. “¿Qué hecho para merecer que estés a mi lado?, no lo puedo decir.”

“Oh, deja eso,” jadeó Bilbo. “Tenemos todo el día para nosotros - ¿lo vas a gastar así?”

La única respuesta de Thorin fue cubrir el pequeño cuerpo del hobbit con el suyo, una mano envolviéndose a lo largo de la longitud de Bilbo mientras la otra tomaba su muslo. Las caderas de Bilbo se movieron hacia atrás, frotándose contra el pene de Thorin tentándolo.

“Más,” gimió Bilbo ante los lentos y perezosos movimientos de la mano de Thorin. “Necesito más.”

Por más que Bilbo fuera correcto y formal, su apetito era insaciable – tanto en la cama como fuera de ella. A menudo se quejaba por el deseo de Thorin de hacer el juego previo tan largo, pero el enano simplemente quería asegurarse de que el hobbit siempre estuviera totalmente preparado; después de todo, él era mucho más pequeño que Thorin, y el miedo de lastimarlo nunca desaparecía.

Bilbo suspiró en voz alta cuando Thorin se apartó, movió su cuello para fijar su vista con el ceño fruncido hacia el rey. Sus mejillas rojas se oscurecieron cuando observó lo que Thorin estaba haciendo – había agarrado el frasco con aceite de su mesita de noche, enteramente empapando sus dedos en el espeso e inoloro líquido.

Mientras Thorin se colocaba detrás de él nuevamente, Bilbo sin vergüenza separó sus piernas aún más, arqueando su espalda para exponerse más. Thorin gimió, sus manos hundiéndose en la suave piel de Bilbo. Era una posición que volvía a Thorin absolutamente loco, lo cual Bilbo sabía muy bien.

“Serás la muerte de mí.” Gimió, un dedo presionándose suavemente en la entrada de Bilbo antes de que el dedo se deslizara dentro. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación, Bilbo instantáneamente moviendo sus caderas. Thorin presionó más profundo, creando rápidamente un tortuoso ritmo.

“¡Sí!” gritó Bilbo cuando Thorin empujó un segundo dedo, acelerando el proceso. Prontamente tuvo tres dedos dentro, girando, presionando y moviéndose. Bilbo estaba jadeando, sus caderas oscilando hacia atrás para encontrarse con cada movimiento por parte de Thorin.

Thorin removió sus dedos, sonriendo hacia la respuesta susurrante de Bilbo. “Tranquilo.” Se quejó, dándole a Bilbo un pequeño azote. El hobbit se quedó sin aliento, sus caderas retorciéndose mientras pedía por más. En su lugar, Thorin llenó de aceite su erecto pene, alineando sus caderas y hundiéndose en su interior.

Thorin siseó ante el apretado calor, apoyando su frente contra el hombro de Bilbo mientras esperaba a que el hobbit se adaptara. Dio algunas estocadas para asegurarse, su ritmo acelerándose ante los jadeos alentadores de Bilbo. Pronto estaba dando grandes estocadas, manteniendo la posición de Bilbo con un brazo alrededor del pecho de Bilbo.

“¡Sí, sí!” Bilbo jadeaba con cada golpe por parte de las caderas de Thorin. “¡Más fuerte! ¡Por favor, sí! ¡Thorin!”.

El enano gruñó, hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Bilbo. Bilbo gimió, tan fuerte y sin vergüenza, Thorin casi se corre al instante. Pero se contuvo, envolviendo su gruesa mano alrededor del abandonado pene de Bilbo.

“¡Oh!” gritó Bilbo ante el repentino toque, su pequeño cuerpo apretándose debajo del enano. “Oh, oh, Thorin, oh, me voy a – “

La voz desesperada de Bilbo fue interrumpida por un gemido, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por su orgasmo. Thorin gruñó, frotando su mano a través del pegajoso y caliente liquido mientras se liberaba adentro de la cálida y apretada entrada de Bilbo.

Ambos se recostaron ahí, recuperando su respiración por un momento antes de que Thorin finalmente saliera. Se dejó caer en la cama, colocando a Bilbo en su pecho, sin preocuparse del desorden.

“Bueno,” dijo finalmente Bilbo después de un rato “Esa sí que es una manera de celebrar”.

Thorin resopló, empujando su nariz en los rizos de Bilbo.

“Espero que tengamos un poco más de celebración que hacer,” continuó. Thorin no tuvo que observar a Bilbo para saber que Bilbo tenía una mirada maliciosa en su rostro.

“Mm,” Thorin estuvo de acuerdo. “Después de todo, es día nâmruluzh”.

(…)

Realmente debería de haber más días festivos, Bilbo pensaba mientras se estiraba con pereza. Su parte inferior ardía gratamente por sus actividades anteriores con Thorin, sus labios hinchados por los besos, su cuello sensible y probablemente cubierto por demasiados chupetones como para ocultarlos.

Thorin y él habían pasado el día en la cama, durmiendo y comiendo entre muchas rondas de sexo. El enano difícilmente dejó a Bilbo levantar un dedo, siempre siendo el que llamara un sirviente para que les llevara comida, té, y cualquier otra cosa que Bilbo deseara. Era lo menos que podía hacer, Thorin razonó, después de todo lo que había hecho Bilbo por el reino. Bilbo había rodado sus ojos ante el extravagante sentimiento, aunque por primera vez se dejó consentir – estaba un poco lastimado como para nadar caminando, después de todo.

Pero ahora se había despertado y Thorin permanecía dormido, mientras roncaba fuertemente. El estómago de Bilbo gruñía recordándole que aún quedaban tres comidas en el día. A pesar de su dolor en la parte inferior, se decidió a bajar a las cocinas por él mismo. Tenía curiosidad de ver si los enanos tenían alguna celebración especial planeada por el día festivo – y, además, no era algo correcto que el rey y consorte pasaran el día entero encerrados en su dormitorio.

Después de un baño rápido, Bilbo se vistió y salió de la habitación.

En su camino, Bilbo se topó con Balin. “¡Hola, Balin!” saludó alegremente, deteniéndose para charlar con el viejo enano.

Balín parpadeó, parecía sorprendido de verlo. “No esperaba verte, chico,” declaró, causando que Bilbo frunciera el ceño. “Thorin dio órdenes explicitas para que no fueras molestado.”

“Oh, ese tonto enano,” Bilbo bufó, agitando su mano con desdén. “Estaba yendo a conseguir algo de comida en las cocinas. Pero ahora que me he encontrado contigo - ¡feliz día nâmruluzh!”

Bilbo sonrió ampliamente, esperando una reacción de felicidad o alguna otra expresión, terrible reacción enana. En su lugar los ojos de Blain se abrieron, el anciano enano casi se atora mientras decía “Perdona chico, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?”

“¡Feliz día nâmruluzh!” Bilbo exclamó de nuevo. Suspiró inclinándose mientras dijo “Lo sé, se supone que no debo saber nada de khuzdul, pero temo que Thorin dejó escapar esta”.

“¿En verdad lo hizo?” Preguntó Balin extrañado, una mano la llevó para cubrirse el rostro. “Bilbo, me temo que debo hacerte saber – “

Justo entonces, el estómago de Bilbo gruño fuertemente. El hobbit se quejó en voz alta, colocando una mano en su estómago. “Lo siento mucho, ¡Muy grosero de mi parte!” exclamó, completamente horrorizado. “Si me disculpas - ¡Realmente tengo que comer!”.

Bilbo se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin esperar una respuesta – estaba demasiado avergonzado como para quedarse más tiempo, y esperar a que Balin lo disculpara.

Bilbo fue directo a la cocina privada de Bombur; el enano prefería trabajar solo tanto como fuera necesario, así que afortunadamente la habitación estaba a menudo vacía, permitiéndole a Bilbo tomar algo de comida sin causarle problemas a algún trabajador. Bombur ya estaba adentro, amasando una gran cantidad de masa mientras que su hermano se apoyaba en el mostrador, fumando con su pipa.

“¡Buenas tardes!” saludó Bilbo alegremente, tomando una manzana de un recipiente y mordiendo una tarta de frutas verde inmediatamente.

“¡Buenas tardes, Bilbo!” lo recibió Bombur con una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a su trabajo.

“¿Y qué le trae aquí avernos, su majestad?” bromeó Bofur.

“¡Estoy absolutamente muriéndome de hambre!” se lamentó Bilbo. Apenas logrando completar la oración antes de tomar otro bocado de la fruta.

“Si puedes esperar unos minutos, ¡tendré una hogaza de pan fresco!” prometió Bombur.

“¡Oh, eso suena fantástico!” dijo Bilbo, su boca haciéndose agua de tan solo pensarlo.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Bilbo estaba demasiado absorto en su fruta para mantener una conversación educada. Pero Bombur estaba felizmente callado dándole forma a su pan, y Bofur tomando una bocanada de su pipa.

“Así que, ¿Ustedes dos tienen algún plan especial para esta noche?” preguntó Bilbo mientras lamía todo el líquido restante de entre sus dedos.

“¿A ahora a qué se debe?” preguntó Bofur.

“Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales?” murmuró Bilbo, acomodándose su chaleco. “¡Feliz día nâmruluzh!”.

Bombur balbuceó, sus manos posándose en la masa hacia abajo perfectamente aplastándola dejándola plana. Bofur se atraganto con su pipa, agitando el humo en su rostro diciendo “Bilbo, ¿Qué dijiste?”

Bilbo lamió sus labios, un poco nervioso por otra extraña reacción. Su mano se movió nerviosamente sobre su cuello, pero la removió rápidamente después de que la mirada de Bofur cayera en su piel oscurecida.

“Feliz, ah, ¿día nâmruluzh?”

“¡Creo que eso fue lo que dijiste!” exclamó Bofur antes de estallar a carcajadas, golpeando su rodilla mientras se volteaba. “¡Sí, parece que fue un gran feliz día nâmruluzh!” Le gritó, señalando con su pipa el cuello de Bilbo y moviendo las cejas sugativamente.

“P-perdona.” Dijo Bilbo con un creciente ceño fruncido. “Pero, ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?”

“¿Sabes qué es lo que acabas de decir, chico?” preguntó Bofur, secándose los ojos. Cuando Bilbo negó con la cabeza, el enano se acercó, inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído.

Bilbo abrió la boca, sus ojos abriéndose por el horror. Sus mejillas y cuello ardieron de vergüenza, pero cualquier tipo de vergüenza fue remplazada por una gran rabia.

Bilbo se dio la media vuelta sin decir una palabra, marchando de nuevo a las cámaras reales. Todo el camino pensó en las maneras en las que vengaría su destruida dignidad, comenzando con la castración y terminando con la evisceración.

Afortunadamente para Bilbo, y desafortunadamente terrible para Thorin, se encontró con el enano en el pasillo. La agradable expresión de Thorin cambió a una de terror al ver la cara de su esposo.

“¡Thorin Oakenshield!” Gritó Bilbo, levantando un dedo y caminando hacia el enano.

“Ghivashel,” Thorin comenzó a disculparse mientras empezaba a caminar hacia atrás. “Por favor, Bilbo, debes entender – “

“Voy a matarte.”

Thorin se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Nâmrul - fuck
> 
> Uzh - ing
> 
> *nâmruluzh - fucking.
> 
> Fucking es follar.
> 
> En inglés estaba "Happy nâmruluzh day", que sería "Happy fucking day", algo así como "Feliz día de follar" no tiene muy buena traducción al español, dejemosle así.


End file.
